


Ikigai

by MaelieMei



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lotus Flower, Memories, Minor Sing Soo-Ling/Lee Yut-Lung, Travel, ash lynx - Freeform, banana fish - Freeform, eiji okumura - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelieMei/pseuds/MaelieMei
Summary: "People live with the belief that tomorrow can exist, without thinking that the future is uncertain, for everyone. You have to find your Ikigai, Eiji"Getting up every morning, staring at the sun and wondering what or who he lived for. It had become a routine, if you also wanted to add that every year, at the same time, he left home to pursue his feelings..Post-Garden Of Lights / some elements have been slightly changed to fit the story.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm Maelie Mei. This is my first time posting here.  
> I want to clarify that English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any mistakes!  
> This Fanfiction was already published by me on 05/03/2020 on EFP (another fanfiction site) in my mother tongue. Even on EFP my name is Maeliemei too.  
> I will post the Italian version in the next chapter.  
> I sincerely thank those who will read! I wish you a pleasant reading.

-

Ikigai

_A Summer day_

“Komeroshi? Is winter already coming?

"No, it's just summer breeze"

"Oh ... what are you preparing, Eiji?"

"Date biscuits, here, take one"

He was used to Rie's afternoon visits, especially when Sing and Akira were away from home for a few hours, he knew he would knock on her door for some company. And he, who had known him since he was born, how could he deny it?

They got along very well: Rie was an introverted, silent and reserved child. Despite his naive and cheerful appearance, he knew how to pay close attention to the things that were happening around him. He had realized, in fact, that every year at the same time, Eiji would go away for a few days taking lotus flowers with him, only to return with gifts and a melancholy smile.

How strange it was during the days before his departure: silent, busy, checking if everything was in order and adding blue ticks to the squares drawn on a notepad.

Eiji used to spend a lot of time developing photographs for his clients, studying light, colour or black and white contrasts, and learning new shooting patterns, but when the first week of August approached, he’d just curl up.

Sing had noticed it too, but something had never prompted him to ask him questions. It was enough for him to know that Eiji was happy, then the world could also be silenced.

They had been living as neighbours for years, each one had learned the daily routine of the other.

Sing had noticed how he was so attracted to the night so much that he was relaxed: every evening, late in the day, he saw Eiji in the garden from the bedroom window leafing through a book, taking pictures, or even sitting cross-legged on the grass looking up at the stars… every night there was something new about him to discover.

Often Rie spent the afternoons with him: a bit for company, a bit to play with Liang, a Samoyed puppy that Eiji had recently adopted, or to admire him taking photos that he proudly displayed during his exhibitions.

_"The representation of the moment"._

That summer afternoon they were preparing date biscuits, but she also helped him move some luggage near the front door and prepare a bouquet with the flowers from his garden.

Even that day, like the previous and the previous one, Eiji wandered around the rooms with a notebook in his hands and a pencil. He would go into the kitchen, write something, go to the bedroom, write down something, go back to the kitchen.

The clock showed August 13, as well as his bus ticket:

_Izumo-Matsue 20:30 13/08_

Eiji poured half of the cookies into plastic bags which he then sealed with a yellow tape; from a sideboard, then, he took a green and white tin box and carefully arranged the other half.

Rie had noticed that he made biscuits every time he had to leave, even oat flakes and raisins were never missing.

"I eat them for breakfast or as a snack on the way"

He said, closing the tin box.

When the doorbell rang, Eiji hurried to open it. He already knew it was Sing or Akira: it was 6:40 p.m., when they both came home from work.

For this reason, when he opened the door, he made sure he had his little gift with him which he knew was well appreciated, especially by Sing.

It was also a kind of thanks for looking after Liang during his brief absence.

As predicted, he was more than thrilled.

His laugh turned into a melancholy smile as he noticed the luggage by the door and the usual bouquet of lotus flowers resting on the wall that divided the hall from the corridor.

"I'll take you to the bus stop," Sing told him. It was not a proposal, nor had he put the phrase to him in a detached manner. Over time they had also learned to read each other's eyes, and Sing had sensed how his eyes were smiling but were empty at the same time.

*

Within half an hour, Eiji had also closed the trunk of Sing's car and cut the power.

He had left the house keys to Akira and then greeted Liang, reassuring him that soon he would be back with lots of toys and kibble.

"Eiji, you will only be away a week" told Sing.

"It will be like a lifetime for him!"

He had made sure that everything was in its place, that he had changed the bed and put in place the clothes: over the years he had found himself paying attention to his habits and the simple details of the daily routine that for some years now gave for granted.

Over time he had learned to look at himself as a spectator: he had noticed which scent notes he preferred, how much sugar he preferred in morning tea, the colours he preferred to wear, the ones that gave him inner peace. Blue and green, for example.

In addition, before each departure he made sure that the drying racks were empty, that the dirty laundry was washed and tidied up and that he had changed the sheets on the bed: he liked to return from his stays in a clean house and with a clean bed.

All these small details formed his life and, as a spectator, he always tried to analyse and improve them in the best way.

Before even getting into the car, he double-checked that he lacked nothing in his bag: tickets, telephone, mp3, earphones, handkerchiefs, biscuits, pocket book and photos.

Everything is ready.

With a wave of his hand and after appropriate greetings, he greeted Akira, Rie and closed the car door.

 _"Komeroshi?"_ Sing asked, fastening his seat belt.

It was early August, winter could not be already at the gates!

Izumo was a town located on the Sea of Japan, it was normal that in the late day there fresh wind would blow.

The last ray of sunshine had already gone away for quite a while, it was ten past eight in the evening but despite being the middle of August, tourists in Izumo saw less and less. Yet it was considered the land of the Gods, it housed the oldest shrine in Japan and in any corner you turned it was still possible to admire and acquire information regarding mythology and folklore, as well as the traditional arts taught by the craftsmen. Such a pity.

The bus stop was actually not that far from home: a twenty-minute walk, but he didn't mind getting a ride. He would have spent the first five minutes of his journey by car, then he would have to wait three quarters of an hour before arriving in Matsue, and then go to Yonago by train.

Several times he would have preferred to live in a big city: quick connections, all kinds of shops close at hand… he would have met people from all over the world!

But what was the point of living in a metropolis, when a few kilometres from home or even outside the door, he would have breathed history and live it to the full? He could admire traditional Japanese buildings, immerse himself in nature and take wonderful photos, just like the one he was taking with him.

This doesn't happen in Tokyo!

_"Look, the Ichibata Bus is already there"_

Eiji looked out the window. His bus was parked on the side of the road, the yellow lights were on and the driver was helping passengers to board their luggage.

Had to go.

When he lifted his bags, he realized how heavy they were as they slipped from his hand and fell heavily on the wheels. Thankfully, nothing broke, and he and Sing were able to reach the line.

"Call me when you arrive"

"All right. Thanks"

Sing gave him a light pat on the shoulder before finally greeting him with a quick, almost imperceptible hug and heading to the car, where he waited for the bus to leave before doing the same.

Eiji ran the ticket under the scanner and reached his seat after the machine released a "Beep".

_ 4A _

His place was by the side of the window. He was not a window type, on the contrary he much preferred the corridor, even when traveling by plane: it was much more comfortable, even for just getting up and stretching his legs after more or less long flights.

With the seat facing the aisle, it was easier to fall asleep. The window gave him the opportunity, if not the obligation, to dream and retrace memories.

Before sitting down, he put his bag on the seat and picked up the book he had just begun to read. It was interesting for now. "Metanoia", it was called that way. "Metanoia indicates a journey whose purpose is to change: the thought, the heart, the lifestyle, the way we reach out to the world or to another person", recalled the words of Ibe-san.

It was him who gave it to him on the occasion of his new exhibition "I've already read it. When I finished it, it reminded me a lot of you ten years ago ... "

He stopped thinking about it and took off the first flower (over time, he had replaced the bookmarks for the small flowers that blossomed together with the grass in his garden) placing it delicately behind the cover.

A long journey awaited him, two and a half hours, almost three, then who knows how long he would have waited before he could fall asleep again, not in his own, but in any bed.

Travel made him very idle: waiting to get there made him feel lethargic, which is why he spent the previous days walking, jogging in the morning and any activity that kept him busy, unless he had work to do.

Fortunately he was very appreciated as a photographer, so much so that he was able to afford exhibitions and was invited, although not often, to some particular event.

He didn't even consider it a job, as it was a well-nurtured and nurtured passion of his, especially during his stay in New York. He still had a lot of tightly guarded slides in an album that he kept 'hidden' in a closet shelf, behind his clothes.

Only one in particular he always carried with him, he never left it at home, not even by mistake: when he had to prepare for travel or refresher courses, he made sure that it was the first thing he put in his suitcase or hand luggage. It was his most precious possession.

He looked away from the book for a while and stared outside the window of the bus while the book was open on his knees and his forehead was resting on the glass of the window where, reflected, there was the figure of a girl who was watching a video from her cell phone.

_"Ya, yo, y ... yu?"_

He whispered. He could notice that it was not Japanese by its awkward pronunciation. Could it be Korean, Chinese?

_"I know some Japanese words: Aoi, midori, yeoubi ..."_

_"No Ash, this word is Korean"_

_"Ah, then teach me some new words"_

Come to think of it, every person sitting with him had a story.

Who was returning or had just left home, who had started a new life or had returned to the old one, who was about to reach a known or new place.

He didn't usually have such thoughts on his mind, yet thinking about it, everyone inside that bus had something in common: everyone missed someone.

“Missing” was much more than just a feeling: the good times lived with a person; whether it was still part of our life or had been out of our hearts for a long time, they haunted the minds of those who tried to reject them day and night. "Well, Eiji…you know…there are so many ways for our soul to easily find our weak points," Max told him, long ago on his cell phone.

Ah, the window! That's why he didn't prefer to sit there!

Fortunately for him, his journey to Matsue was over. He used to go there for new shots which he would later use for his calendars. Thinking about it, if he wanted to sell new ones, he would have to hurry to finish his job.

The theme on which his new photographic set was based was "Ikigai". Ikigai… something to live for, a reason to get up in the morning.

He had been working on it for several years: it had become part of his routine to wander through alleys, streets, parks, temples in search of his. On time, however, his idea was sometimes so difficult to represent that many suggested that he postpone the project in search of another one; after all, as Sing reassured him: "There is still time"

The truth for Eiji was another: "people live with the belief that tomorrow can exist, without thinking that the future is uncertain, for everyone".

_“You have to live like tuna, which if they stop they die! If you take a break after the first step, the next one will be more difficult. Beware that if you really stop you will really die, don't stop! "_

Every time he heard "There is time", Ibe-san's words echoed in his mind, knowing full well what and who he was referring to.

He couldn't blame him: "the next day is insecure; you have to live like tuna and never stop. "

_Could he be his Ikigai?_

“Never stop, never stop until you arrive at your destination”… just like the train he was traveling on to Yonago, just like the shuttle he took to get to Matsue station from the bus stop. Maybe he was too lost in thought.

He checked his cell phone; as he made sure to warn Sing that the journey was going well, a new message popped up between the chats:

“Eiji we miss you! How soon will you arrive? "

He was a bit selfish: he went back to the main screen and turned it off: his seat hadn't happened to be near the window, he could close his eyes and try to sleep for the half hour left before setting foot in Yonago.

*

_“The midnight lights of New York always seem to be calling my name and heading for new roads. Yet they all seem wrong to me, Eiji "_

_“Oh please, Ash help me wake up”_

Had he said it while he was sleeping?

"Welcome to Yonago Air-" he read quickly with his eyes. One last stop and then his journey would be over.

The lights of the city slowly took shape again: from simple colored dots, it was possible to recognize the neon signs, the street lamps and some lights on of the buildings in the distance. The view was beautiful.

The vision did not last long, however, since the station was located inside the building and the train began to slow down to stop and enter.

The doors opened, Eiji took his luggage from the cabin above his seat, lifted the handle and walked away.

Despite it was eleven o'clock in the evening, there were many people wandering among lounges, shops, bars, restaurants...it seemed it was noon to be a place not so frequented: he certainly couldn't compare Yonago airport with the one he would reach in a few hours.

As usual, after the checks, he made sure that nothing was missing in his hand luggage to have some in-flight entertainment and that the flowers were still in excellent condition. He had carefully separated them from other objects and wrapped them in rice paper to prevent them from spoiling.

"Mp3, earphones, book, notepad ..." he repeated quickly to himself. Nothing seemed to be missing.

The gate had also appeared on the screen: it was time to go.

 _"Hanakotoba"_ smiled.

He paid close attention to the meaning of the flowers.

He began to be interested in it after a commission for a client: he explained to him how each flower had a different meaning, as well as the quantity, could influence the concept.

After a while, he started reading books about it: suddenly several books on gardening and the meaning of flowers appeared on his desk, so many that they competed in height on the desk.

He immediately fell in love with the meanings behind the camellias and lotus flowers: he discovered that the former represented eternal love and expectation; lotus flowers, on the other hand, in the context of the Buddhist religion, were linked to its appearance: they seem to float free on the water, while in reality they have a very long stem that anchors them to the ground.

They symbolized a way to heaven, as they sprout from the mud, along the path to enlightenment to finally blossom in all their beauty.

And the more he thought about it, the more the memories came alive in his mind.

He didn't mind going through them at all, in fact it was the opposite: every time he was alone with him in his thoughts, he felt he was home again, as if he were nineteen again and his trip to New York had never ended. He was happy.

"Tokyo Haneda Airp-"

It was still early to get off. He took advantage of the stopover to get up from his seat, open his hand luggage and take his photo.

It was an old polaroid taken in New York by Max that afternoon, when Ash 'taught him to hold a gun'. That same evening, they laid down on the grass staring at the stars, the next evening they promised not to change even after twenty years because theirs was a strong friendship destined to last over time. And in a way, their promise was still living years later.

"Welcome on board of-"

Taken by memories, he did not pay attention to the safety rules explained by the flight attendants: with his right index finger he continued to trace the outline of Ash's figure, thinking about everything.

From the constant feeling of his heart bursting with happiness and melancholy at the same time, to the memory of when he came home and a few days later Max called him.

It was the saddest period of his life, of this he was sure: the comfortable words of those around him, he could not hear them. People's expectations of him were too high, the pressure rested completely on his shoulders and he could not get rid of it. Every day he met him in dreams, and he was tired of that too. Even after months, when the people next to him laughed, he suddenly felt alone between them, as if he could annoy, as if he was in their way.

For a while he stopped taking care of himself until, even on that occasion, Ibe-san intervened.

“Sticking with the past won't do you any good, Eiji. You have to live it in your memories and move on. He will always be part of you, no one will be able to prevent this "

When he thought about it, tears filled his eyes. He moved his elbow from the porthole and removed the back of his hand from his lips, starting to bite them, trying to fight the feeling of sadness and emptiness that had appeared in his mind.

He shifted his gaze again to the Polaroid that he held tight between the index and middle fingers; Ash was smiling, he tried to do the same too: in doing so they could exchange warm smiles to heal each other's wounds.

"I wonder if you remember the time when you learned my name" he thought. "You told me you would never forget me," he continued, remembering that night when he fell asleep on his lap, or when Ash lived one day as a real teenager walking the streets of New York in his company, or again, the last time their eyes met in the hospital.

If he had known what fate had in store for them, he would never have let him go.

“You should just be proud of how much beauty is growing from your wounds. How many emotions are contained in an episode that has deeply marked you. There is always a reason why we exist. Nothing remains unchanged and this also applies to what you feel now: however much it may suffer now, what you are feeling will pass and a beautiful smile will be born on your face "

"Ibe-san," he whispered, biting his fingernails.

*

It was August 12 in New York, and it was three in the afternoon.

The journey was tiring, but when he saw Max and his family waiting for him at the airport, the fatigue disappeared in a few seconds and turned into a warm smile, the kind you get when a year passes before meeting someone.

Nothing had changed, everything was as he had left it except for his hair which, up to 365 days before, had reached his shoulders.

When he arrived at Max's house, who had permanently moved to New York with his family for work, the same people with whom he spent his New York adventure ten years earlier were also waiting for him. Everyone was there, no one excluded and everyone had given him their all to prepare him the best 'Welcome back, Eiji'.

He was lucky: more often he would repeat to himself that in sad moments he should look around and think about who was present in his life; by doing so, the negative thoughts would disappear in a snap of the fingers.

The boys also knew how Eiji loved to wander around New York and not rest from the trip, for this reason Max was always happy to accompany him; after taking her bouquet (which fortunately survived the flight) together they walked to the first nursery where Eiji bought a red rose.

Even the library had remained as he had left it, except for a small detail that he doubted hastened to fix: he placed the rose on the armchair that had supported Ash one last time and then walked with Max towards Green Wood.

He had missed New York; he had missed the New York wind on his face, the warmth of the rays on his skin, the smell of street food on the streets, the street artists who colored and enlivened city life...he had missed the feeling of belonging to the city; it was now his second home.

_"New York's midnight lights always seem to call my name"_

Ash was also right about this: New York never tired, it always seemed to reserve something new that Ash, however, had never been able to find. He always seemed to be looking for something new; nature had joked with him by not helping him find a place that he could call "Home".

Max, and on one occasion also Blanca, had told him the opposite: Ash had had a family for a short time and no, it was not his gang.

Green Wood had also remained unchanged, but the flowers that had blossomed next to the marble slabs were more beautiful than the previous year. On his marble slab, still ten years later, there was his letter written with great care and with errors of those who try to write in a language other than his own.

He put down her bouquet and stared at her photo; nature had made it beautiful, but it had made it a slave to a life that didn't deserve to be lived like this. Indeed, it almost seemed that life, of his presence, had never noticed it.

He sat down on the ground and crouched on the slab, hiding his head in his crossed arms.

 _“When you miss him, look at the sun, look at it from afar because you will see, you will be able to be closer to it than you can imagine. I'll wait for you outside "_ Max said, placing a hand on his shoulder and walking towards the exit.

Eiji clenched his hands in two fists and pulled his back, back. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at his photo again. “Watch the sun? Ash, if I looked for you in the sun I would remain blind…but they say love is blind! "

Too many thoughts and memories wandered in his mind “It took me years to find my inner peace by letting you live in my memories, if I ever had to remain blind it wouldn't be a problem. There is only one just like you. It would be just a problem to continue my work as a photographer ”he laughed, elaborating meaningless concepts. He was also making an effort to process them in English so that he could understand it.

“Looking at the sun, I just hope you get better, because every time I'm alone with you, you make me feel like a kid again, but guilty for having a better life than yours.

Whenever we are together, no matter how far apart, I will always love you. Whatever happens, how long it may remain on this planet, I will love you forever.

_Happy birthday, Ash "_


	2. Ikigai (Italian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le persone vivono con la convinzione che il domani possa esistere, senza pensare che il futuro è incerto, per tutti. Devi trovare il tuo Ikigai, Eiji"  
> Alzarsi ogni mattina, fissare il sole e chiedersi per cosa o chi vivesse. Era diventata una routine, se voleva anche aggiungere che ogni anno, nello stesso periodo, lasciava casa per inseguire i suoi sentimenti.  
> .  
> Post-Garden Of Lights/ alcuni elementi sono stati leggermente cambiati per adattarli alla storia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is not the sequel of the story, it's just the same one but in italian.  
> Grazie a chi leggerà, vi auguro una buona lettura.

_Ikigai_

Un giorno d’estate

“Komeroshi? L’inverno sta già per arrivare?

“No, è solo brezza estiva”

“Oh….che prepari, Eiji?”

“Biscotti ai datteri, tieni, prendine uno”

Era abituato alle visite pomeridiane di Rie, soprattutto quando Sing e Akira si allontanavano da casa per qualche ora, sapeva che avrebbe bussato alla sua porta per avere un po’ di compagnia. E lui, che lo conosceva da quand’era nato, come poteva negargliela?

Andavano molto d’accordo: Rie era un bambino introverso, silenzioso e riservato. Nonostante la sua apparenza ingenua e allegra, sapeva prestare molta attenzione alle cose che accadevano intorno a lui. Si era reso conto, infatti, che ogni anno nello stesso periodo, Eiji andava via per qualche giorno portando con sé dei fiori di loto, per poi ritornare con dei regali e un sorriso malinconico. 

Che strano che era durante i giorni prima della sua partenza: silenzioso, occupato a controllare se tutto fosse in ordine e ad aggiungere spunte sui quadratini disegnati su un block notes.

Eiji era solito passare molto tempo a sviluppare fotografie per i suoi clienti, studiare la luce, i contrasti in colore o in bianco e nero e apprendere nuovi modelli di scatto, ma quando si avvicinava la prima settimana di agosto, si chiudeva a riccio.

Anche Sing l’aveva notato, ma qualcosa non l’aveva mai spinto a porgli domande. Gli bastava sapere che Eiji fosse felice e il mondo poteva anche silenziarsi.

Erano anni che vivevano come vicini di casa, ognuno aveva imparato la routine quotidiana dell’altro.

Sing aveva notato come fosse così attratto dalla notte tanto da esserne rilassato: ogni sera, sul tardi, scorgeva dalla finestra della camera da letto Eiji in giardino intento a sfogliare un libro, oppure a scattare foto, o anche seduto a gambe incrociate1 sull’erba con lo sguardo rivolto alle stelle…ogni sera c’era qualcosa di nuovo di lui da scoprire.

Spesso Rie trascorreva i pomeriggi con lui: un po’ per compagnia, un po’ per giocare con Liang, un cucciolo di Samoiedo che Eiji aveva da poco adottato, o per ammirarlo scattare foto che orgogliosamente esponeva durante le sue mostre.

_“La rappresentazione dell’attimo”_

Quel pomeriggio d’estate stavano preparando dei biscotti ai datteri, ma l’aveva anche aiutato a spostare dei bagagli vicino la porta d’ingresso e a preparare un bouquet con i fiori del suo giardino.

Anche quel giorno, come il precedente e il precedente ancora, Eiji girovagava per le stanze con un quaderno tra le mani e una matita. Entrava in cucina, scriveva qualcosa, andava in camera, appuntava qualcosa, ritornava in cucina.

L’orologio segnava 13 agosto, così come il suo biglietto del pullman:

_ Izumo-Matsue 20:30 13/08 _

__

Eiji versò metà dei biscotti in sacchetti di plastica che sigillò successivamente con un nastro giallo; da una credenza, poi, prese una scatola di latta verde e bianca e sistemò con cura l’altra metà.

Rie aveva notato che preparava dei biscotti ogni volta che dovesse partire anche fiocchi d’avena e uva passa non mancavano mai.

_“Li mangio a colazione o come snack durante il tragitto”_

Disse, chiudendo la scatola di latta.

Quando il campanello suonò, Eiji si affrettò ad aprire. Sapeva già che si trattava di Sing o Akira: erano le 6:40 del pomeriggio, orario in cui entrambi tornavano da lavoro.

Per questo motivo, quando aprì la porta, si assicurò di avere con sé il suo piccolo regalo che sapeva essere ben apprezzato, soprattutto da Sing.

Era anche una sorta di ringraziamento per provvedere a badare a Liang durante la sua breve assenza.

Come predetto, ne fu più che entusiasta.

La sua risata tramutò in un sorriso malinconico non appena notò i bagagli accanto alla porta e il solito bouquet di fiori di loto poggiato sul muretto che divideva il salone dal corridoio.

_“Ti accompagno alla fermata dei pullman”_ gli disse. Non era una proposta, né gli aveva posto la frase con fare distaccato. Col tempo avevano anche imparato a leggersi negli occhi, e Sing aveva captato come i suoi occhi fossero sorridenti ma vuoti allo stesso tempo.

*

Nell’arco di mezz’ora, Eiji aveva anche chiuso il baule dell’auto di Sing e staccato la corrente.

Aveva lasciato le chiavi di casa ad Akira e salutato Liang, rassicurandogli che di lì a poco sarebbe tornato con tanti giochi e crocchette.

_“Eiji, starai via solo una settimana”_

_“Sarà come una vita per lui!”_

Si era assicurato che tutto fosse al suo posto, di aver cambiato il letto e aver messo a posto i panni: nel corso degli anni si era ritrovato a prestare attenzione alle sue abitudini e i semplici dettagli della routine quotidiana che da qualche anno a questa parte dava per scontato.

Col tempo aveva imparato a guardarsi come uno spettatore:; aveva notato quali note di profumo preferisse, quanto zucchero preferiva nel tè mattutino, i colori che preferiva indossare, quelli che gli trasmettevano pace interiore. Il blu e il verde, ad esempio.

Inoltre, prima di ogni partenza si assicurava che gli stenditoi fossero vuoti, che la lavanderia sporca fosse stata lavata e messa a posto e che avesse cambiato le lenzuola del letto: gli piaceva tornare dai suoi soggiorni in una casa pulita e con un letto pulito.

Tutti questi piccoli dettagli formavano la sua vita e, da spettatore, cercava sempre di analizzarli e migliorarli nel migliore dei modi.

Prim’ancora di salire in macchina, ricontrollò che in borsa non gli mancasse nulla: biglietti, telefono, mp3, auricolari, fazzoletti, biscotti, libro tascabile e foto.

Tutto pronto.

Con un cenno della mano e dopo appropriati saluti, salutò Akira, Rie e chiuse lo sportello dell’auto.

“Komeroshi?” chiese Sing, allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza.

Erano agli inizi di agosto, l’inverno non poteva essere già alle porte! Izumo era una cittadina situata sul mar del Giappone, era normale che nel tardi ci fosse vento fresco.

L’ultimo raggio di sole era andato via già da un bel po’, erano le otto e dieci di sera ma nonostante fosse pieno agosto, di turisti a Izumo se ne vedevano sempre meno. Eppure era considerata la terra degli Dei, ospitava il santuario più antico del Giappone e in qualsiasi angolo ci si voltasse era ancora possibile ammirare e acquisire informazioni riguardanti la mitologia e il folklore, oltre che alle arti tradizionali insegnate dagli artigiani. Un vero peccato.

La fermata dei pullman in realtà non era così distante da casa: venti minuti a piedi, ma ricevere un passaggio non gli era dispiaciuto. I primi cinque minuti del suo viaggio li avrebbe trascorsi macchina, poi avrebbe dovuto aspettare tre quarti d’ora prima di arrivare a Matsue, per poi dirigersi a Yonago in treno.

Più volte avrebbe preferito vivere in una grande città: collegamenti rapidi, negozi di ogni tipo a portata di mano… avrebbe incontrato persone di ogni parte del mondo!

Ma che punto c’era vivere in una metropoli, quando a pochi chilometri da casa o addirittura fuori l’uscio di casa, poteva respirare la storia e viverla appieno? Poteva ammirare l’edilizia tradizionale giapponese, immergersi nella natura e scattare meravigliose foto, proprio come quella che stava portando con sé.

Questo non capita a Tokyo!

_“Guarda, l’Ichibata Bus è già lì”_

Eiji voltò lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. Il suo pullman era posteggiato al lato della strada, le luci gialle erano accese e l’autista stava aiutando i passeggeri a salire i propri bagagli.

Doveva andare.

Quando sollevò i suoi bagagli, si rese conto di quanto pesanti fossero dato che gli scivolarono da mano e caddero di peso sulle ruote. Per fortuna nulla si ruppe, e lui e Sing poterono raggiungere la fila.

_“Chiamami quando arrivi”_

_“Va bene. Grazie”_

Sing gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla prima di salutarlo definitivamente con un veloce, quasi impercettibile abbraccio e dirigersi in auto, dove aspettò che il pullman partisse prima di fare lo stesso.

Eiji passò il biglietto sotto lo scanner e raggiunse il suo posto dopo che la macchinetta rilasciò un “Bip”.

_ 4A _

Era capitato vicino al finestrino. Non era un tipo da finestrino, anzi preferiva di gran lunga il corridoio, anche quando viaggiava in aereo: era decisamente più comodo, anche per il solo alzarsi e sgranchire le gambe dopo i voli più o meno lunghi.

Con il posto che dava al corridoio, era più facile addormentarsi. Il finestrino gli dava l’opportunità, se non l’obbligo, di sognare e ripercorrere ricordi.

Prima di sedersi, poggiò la sua borsa sul sedile e prese il libro che aveva da poco cominciato a leggere. Era interessante per ora. _“Metanoia”_ , era intitolato così. _“Metanoia sta’ ad indicare un viaggio il cui scopo è di cambiare: il pensiero, il cuore, lo stile di vita, il nostro modo di porgerci al mondo o di un’altra persona”_ ricordò le parole di Ibe-san.

Fu proprio lui a regalarglielo in occasione della sua nuova mostra _“Io l’ho già letto. Quando l’ho finito, mi ha molto ricordato di te dieci anni fa…”_

Smise di pensarci su e sfilò il primo fiore (col tempo, aveva sostituito i segnalibri ai piccoli fiorellini che sbocciavano insieme all’erba nel suo giardino) ponendolo delicatamente dietro la copertina.

Gli aspettava un lungo viaggio, due ore e mezza, quasi tre poi chissà quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di potersi nuovamente addormentare, non nel suo, ma in un letto qualsiasi.

I viaggi lo rendevano molto ozioso: aspettare di arrivare alla meta lo facevano sentire letargico, per questo motivo trascorreva i giorni precedenti camminando, facendo jogging la mattina e qualsiasi attività che lo tenesse occupato, a meno che non aveva del lavoro da svolgere.

Fortunatamente era molto apprezzato come fotografo, tanto da riuscire a permettersi delle mostre e da essere invitato, anche se non spesso, a qualche evento in particolare.

Non lo considerava nemmeno un lavoro, in quanto era una sua passione ben coltivata e curata, soprattutto durante il suo soggiorno a New York. Aveva ancora tantissime diapositive strettamente custodite in un album che teneva ‘nascosto’ in una mensola dell’armadio, dietro i suoi vestiti.

Solo una in particolare portava sempre con sé, non la lasciava mai a casa, neanche per sbaglio: quando doveva prepararsi ai viaggi o corsi d’aggiornamento, si assicurava che fosse la prima cosa che mettesse in valigia o bagaglio a mano. Era il suo bene più prezioso.

Distolse per un po’ gli occhi dal libro con lo sguardo fissò l’asfalto camminare nei suoi occhi. Il libro aperto sulle ginocchia e la fronte poggiata sul finestrino ove, riflesso, c’era la figura di una ragazza intenta a guardare un video dal cellulare.

_“Ya, yo, y…yu?”_

Sussurrava. Poté notare che non era giapponese dalla sua pronuncia impacciata. Che fosse coreana, cinese?

_“Conosco qualche parola giapponese: Aoi, midori, yeoubi…”_

_“No Ash, questa parola è coreana”_

_“Ah, allora insegnami qualche parola nuova”_

A pensarci bene, ogni persona seduta con lui aveva una storia.

Chi stava tornando o aveva appena lasciato casa, chi aveva iniziato una nuova vita o era ritornata alla vecchia, chi invece stava per raggiungere un luogo conosciuto o nuovo.

Non era solito avere tali pensieri per la mente, eppure ragionandoci su, tutti all’interno di quel pullman avevano qualcosa in comune: la mancanza di qualcuno.

Molto più di un semplice sentimento: i bei momenti vissuti con una persona; che fosse ancora parte della nostra vita o fosse uscita dal nostro cuore da molto tempo, perseguitavano giorno e notte la mente di chi cercava di respingerli.

_“Vedi, Eiji…la nostra anima ha così tanti modi semplici per trovare i nostri punti deboli! ”_ gli disse Max, tempo fa al cellulare.

Ah, il finestrino! Ecco perché non preferiva sedersi lì!

Per sua fortuna, il suo viaggio per Matsue era terminato. Era solito recarvi per dei nuovi scatti che avrebbe poi utilizzato per i suoi calendari. Pensandoci su, se voleva venderne dei nuovi, avrebbe dovuto affrettarsi a completare il suo lavoro.

Il tema su cui si basava il suo nuovo set fotografico era “l’Ikigai”. Ikigai…qualcosa per cui vivere, un motivo per alzarsi la mattina.

Erano diversi anni che ci lavorava su: era diventata parte della sua routine girovagare per vicoli, strade, parchi, templi in cerca del suo. Puntualmente però, la sua idea risultava alle volte così difficile da rappresentare che molti gli suggerivano di rimandare il progetto in cerca di un altro; del resto, come Sing gli rassicurava: _“C’è tempo”_

La verità per Eiji era un’altra: _“le persone vivono con la convinzione che il domani possa esistere, senza pensare che il futuro è incerto, per tutti”_

_“Devi vivere come i tonni, che se si fermano muoiono! Se dopo il primo passo fai una pausa, quello successivo sarà più difficoltoso. Occhio che se ti fermi davvero muori sul serio, non fermarti!”_

Ogni volta che sentiva “C’è tempo”, le parole di Ibe-san riecheggiavano nella sua mente, sapendo benissimo a cosa e chi si riferisse.

Non poteva dargli torto: “ _l’indomani è insicuro; bisogna vivere come i tonni e non fermarsi mai.”_

Che fosse _lui_ il suo Ikigai?

_“Non fermarsi mai, non fermarsi mai finché non si arriva a destinazione_ ”…proprio come il treno su cui viaggiava per Yonago, proprio come la navetta che aveva preso per arrivare alla stazione di Matsue dalla fermata dei pullman. Forse era troppo sovrappensiero.

Controllò il suo cellulare; mentre si assicurò di avvisare Sing che il viaggio stava proseguendo per il meglio, un nuovo messaggio spuntò tra le chat:

_“Eiji ci manchi! Tra quanto arrivi?”_

Fu un po’ egoista: tornò alla schermata principale e spense lo schermo: non era capitato vicino al finestrino, poteva chiudere gli occhi e cercare di dormire per quella mezz’oretta rimasta prima di mettere piede a Yonago.

*

_“Le luci di mezzanotte di New York sembrano sempre chiamare il mio nome e dirigermi verso nuove strade. Eppure mi sembrano tutte sbagliate, Eiji”_

_“Ash, aiutami a svegliarmi”_

L’aveva detto mentre dormiva?

_“Welcome to Yonago Air-”_ lesse velocemente con gli occhi. Un’ultima fermata e poi il suo viaggio sarebbe terminato.

Le luci della città piano piano riprendevano forma: da semplici puntini colorati, era possibile riconoscere le insegne a neon, i lampioni e qualche luce accesa dei palazzi in lontananza. _Il panorama era bellissimo_.

La visione non durò molto però, dato che la stazione era situata all’interno dell’edificio e il treno cominciò a rallentare per fermarsi ed entravi.

Le porte si aprirono, Eiji prese il suo bagaglio dalla cabina posta sopra il suo sedile, alzò il manico e s’incamminò.

Nonostante le undici di sera, c’erano tantissime persone che girovagavano tra lounges, negozi, bar, ristoranti…sembrava fosse mezzogiorno per essere un luogo non così frequentato: non poteva certo paragonare l’aeroporto di Yonago con quello che avrebbe raggiunto tra qualche ora.

Come d’abitudine dopo i controlli, si assicurò che nel suo bagaglio a mano non mancasse nulla per avere un po’ d’intrattenimento in volo e che i fiori fossero ancora in ottime condizioni. Li aveva accuratamente separati dagli altri oggetti e avvolti nella carta di riso per evitare che si rovinassero.

“Mp3, auricolari, libro, block notes…” ripeté velocemente tra sé. Sembrava non mancare nulla.

Anche il gate era apparso sullo schermo: era proprio ora di andare.

_“Hanakotoba”_ sorrise.

Prestava molta attenzione al significato dei fiori.

Cominciò ad interessarsene dopo una commissione per una cliente: gli spiegò come ogni fiore avesse un significato diverso, così come anche la quantità, poteva influenzarne il concetto.

Si documentò dopo poco: improvvisamente sulla sua scrivania comparvero diversi libri sul giardinaggio e il significato dei fiori, talmente tanti da gareggiare in altezza sulla scrivania.

S’innamorò subito dei significati dietro le camelie e i fiori di loto: scoprì che le prime, rappresentavano amore eterno e attesa; i fiori di loto invece, nell’ambito della religione buddista, erano legati al suo aspetto: sembrano galleggiare liberi sull’acqua, mentre in realtà dispongono di un lunghissimo stelo che li ancorano al suolo.

Simboleggiavano una via verso il paradiso, in quanto germogliando dal fango, percorrendo il cammino verso l’illuminazione per sbocciano infine in tutta la loro bellezza.

E più ci pensava, più i ricordi si facevano vivi nella sua mente.

Non gli dispiaceva affatto ripercorrerli, anzi era il contrario: ogni volta che era da solo con lui nei suoi pensieri, sentiva di essere nuovamente a casa, come se avesse nuovamente diciannove anni e il suo viaggio a New York non fosse mai terminato. Era felice.

_“Tokyo Haneda Airp-”_

Era ancora presto per scendere. Approfittò dello scalo per alzarsi dal suo sediolino, aprire il suo bagaglio a mano e prendere la sua foto.

Era una vecchia polaroid scattata a New York da Max quel pomeriggio in cui Ash gli ‘insegnò a impugnare una pistola’. Quella stessa sera, si erano stesi sull’erba a fissare le stelle, quella seguente si erano promessi di non cambiare neanche dopo vent’anni perché la loro era una forte amicizia destinata a rimanere nel tempo. E in un certo senso, la loro promessa, a distanza di dieci anni, continuava a vivere.

_“Welcome on board of-”_

Preso dai ricordi, non prestò attenzione alle norme di sicurezza spiegate dagli assistenti di volo: con l’indice destro continuava a tracciare il contorno della figura di Ash, pensando un po’ a tutto.

Dalla costante sensazione del suo cuore scoppiettante di felicità e malinconia contemporaneamente, al ricordo di quando tornò a casa e pochi giorni dopo Max lo chiamò.

Fu il periodo più triste della sua vita, di questo ne era certo: le parole confortevoli di chi gli stava accanto, non riusciva a sentirle. Le aspettative delle persone nei suoi confronti erano troppo alte, la pressione si poggiava completamente sulle sue spalle e non riusciva a liberarsene. Ogni giorno lo incontrava nei sogni, ed era stanco anche di questo. Anche dopo mesi, quando le persone accanto a lui ridevano, improvvisamente si sentiva solo tra di loro, come se potesse dar fastidio, come se fosse d’intralcio.

Per un periodo smise di prendersi cura anche di se stesso finché, anche in quell’occasione, non intervenne Ibe-san.

_“Rimanere legati al passato non ti servirà a nulla, Eiji. Devi viverlo nei tuoi ricordi e andare avanti. Lui sarà sempre parte di te, questo nessuno potrà impedirlo”_

Quando pensava a ciò, le lacrime gli riempivano gli occhi. Spostò il gomito dall’oblò e tolse il dorso della mano dalle labbra, cominciandole a morderle per combattere la sensazione di tristezza e vuoto che erano apparsi nella sua mente.

Spostò lo sguardo nuovamente sulla polaroid che teneva stretta tra l’indice e il medio; Ash sorrideva, cercò di fare lo stesso anche lui: così facendo potevano scambiarsi caldi sorrisi per guarire le ferite reciproche.

_“Chissà se ricordi quando hai conosciuto il mio nome”_ pensò. _“Mi dicesti che non mi avresti dimenticato mai”_ continuò, ricordando quella sera in cui si addormentò sulle sue ginocchia, o quando Ash visse un giorno da vero e proprio adolescente passeggiando per le strade di New York in sua compagnia, o ancora, l’ultima volta che i loro sguardi s’incrociarono in ospedale.

Se avesse saputo cosa il destino avesse avuto in serbo per loro, non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare.

_“Dovresti solo essere fiero di quanta bellezza sta nascendo dalle tue ferite. Quante emozioni sono racchiuse in un episodio che ti ha segnato profondamente. C’è sempre un motivo per il quale esistiamo. Niente rimane immutato e ciò vale anche per ciò che provi ora: per quanto possa soffrire adesso, ciò che stai provando passerà e sul tuo volto nascerà un bellissimo sorriso”_

_“Ibe-san” sussurrò, mordendosi le unghie delle dita._

_*_

Era il 12 agosto a New York, ed erano le tre di pomeriggio.

Il viaggio fu stancante, ma quando vide Max e la sua famiglia attenderlo all’aeroporto, la fatica scomparve in pochi secondi e si trasformò in un caloroso sorriso, di quelli che si fanno quando prima d’incontrare qualcuno passa un anno.

Nulla era cambiato, tutto era come l’aveva lasciato tranne per i suoi capelli che fino a 365 giorni prima gli arrivavano alle spalle.

Quando arrivò a casa di Max, il quale si era definitivamente trasferito a New York con la sua famiglia per lavoro, ad aspettarlo c’erano anche gli stessi con cui dieci anni prima trascorse la sua avventura newyorkese. Tutti erano lì, nessuno escluso e tutti gli avevano dato il massimo per preparagli il miglior ‘Bentornato, Eiji’.

Era fortunato: più spesso ripeteva a se stesso che nei momenti tristi avrebbe dovuto guardarsi attorno e pensare a chi era presente nella sua vita; così facendo i pensieri negativi sarebbero scomparsi in uno schiocco di dita.

I ragazzi sapevano anche come Eiji adorasse girovagare per New York e non riposarsi dal viaggio, per questo motivo Max era sempre contento di accompagnarlo; dopo aver preso il suo bouquet (che fortunatamente era sopravvissuto al volo) insieme si diressero a piedi verso il primo vivaio ove Eiji comprò una rosa rossa.

Anche la biblioteca era rimasta come l’aveva lasciata, tranne per un piccolo dettaglio che s’era dubito affrettato ad aggiustare: poggiò la rosa sulla poltrona che aveva sostenuto Ash un’ultima volta e poi s’incamminò con Max verso Green Wood.

Gli era mancata New York; gli era mancato il vento newyorkese sul suo volto, il calore dei raggi sulla sua pelle, l’odore di Street food per le strade, gli artisti di strada che coloravano e animavano la vita cittadina…gli era mancata la sensazione di appartenenza alla città; ormai era la sua seconda casa.

_“Le luci di mezzanotte di New York sembrano sempre chiamare il mio nome”_

Ash aveva ragione anche su questo: New York non stancava mai, sembrava riservare sempre qualcosa di nuovo che Ash, però, non era mai riuscito a trovare. Sembrava fosse sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa di nuovo; la natura aveva scherzato con lui non aiutandolo a trovare un posto che avrebbe potuto definire “Casa”.

Max, e in un’occasione anche Blanca, gli avevano riferito il contrario: Ash una famiglia l’aveva avuta per un breve periodo e no, non era la sua gang.

Anche Green Wood era rimasto immutato, ma i fiori che erano sbocciati accanto le lastre di marmo erano più belli dell’anno precedente. Sulla _sua_ lastra di marmo, c’era, ancora dieci anni dopo, la sua lettera scritta con tantissima cura e con errori di chi si cimenta a scrivere in una lingua che non sia la sua.

Poggiò il suo bouquet e fissò la sua foto; la natura l’aveva reso bellissimo, ma l’aveva reso schiavo di una vita che non meritava d’essere vissuta così. Anzi, sembrava quasi che la vita, della sua presenza, non se ne fosse mai accorta.

Si sedette per terra e si accovacciò sulla lastra, nascondendo la testa tra le braccia incrociate.

_“Quando senti la sua mancanza, guarda il sole, guardalo da lontano perché vedrai, riuscirai ad essergli più vicino di quanto tu possa immaginare. Ti aspetto fuori”_ gli disse, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla incamminandosi verso l’uscita.

Eiji strinse le mani in due pugni e ritrasse la schiena all’indietro. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò nuovamente a fissare la sua foto. _“Guardare il sole? Ash, se ti cercassi nel sole ne rimarrei ceco” “Ma l’amore è cieco!”_

Troppi pensieri e ricordi girovagavano nella sua mente _“Ho impiegato anni a trovare la mia pace interiore facendoti vivere nei miei ricordi, semmai dovessi rimanerne cieco non sarebbe un problema. Di sole c’è n’è uno proprio come te. Sarebbe solo un problema continuare il mio lavoro da fotografo”_ rise, elaborando concetti senza senso. Si stava anche impegnando a elaborarli in inglese cosicché potesse capirlo.

_“Guardando il sole, spero solo che tu possa star meglio, perché ogni volta che sono solo con te, mi fai sentire nuovamente un ragazzino, ma in colpa per aver avuto una vita migliore della tua._

_Ogni volta che stiamo insieme, non importa quanto lontano, io ti amerò sempre. Qualsiasi cosa accada, per quanto tempo possa rimanere su questo pianeta, io ti amerò per sempre._

_Buon compleanno, Ash”_


End file.
